


The Call

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Call

Sam felt like he might be sick. He would never get the image of Charlie in that tub out of his head. His face went white as a ghost, and his eyes looked over to his brother. Dean was torn between anger and sadness. He’d lost the woman that he looked at like a little sister, someone not meant for their life. Anger at his brother. The whole reason that she was there.

The two moved through the room, looking through her things. Sam found a paper in her things with a number on it. All it said was ‘if I’m dead- call this number’. No name, no explanation.

She had never mentioned family, but they assumed that’s what it was. Neither wanted to make that call, but it had to be done. It wouldn’t be fair for whoever that number belonged to to be left wondering.

Dean had told Sam that he was responsible for this, so he was calling. So, he made his way to the end of the parking lot and dialed the number, his eyes watching the crime scene. His free hand was now in his pocket, clutching the paper, as the phone rang.

* * *

You were in the middle of a quest when the phone rang, but it was probably Charlie, so you picked up. Putting the phone between your head and shoulder, you spoke. “Hey sexy.” You grinned.

“Umm….” Came a confused male voice. “I don’t think I have the right number. Is this a relative of Charlie Bradbury?”

“I’m her girlfriend.” You told him. “Who’s this?”

There was a small groan. “This number was found in her things. I’m sorry, she’s been murdered.”His voice was soft.

Your world seemed to stop, you could hear the blood rushing through your ears. The phone fell from your shoulder, hitting the desk and falling to the floor. You were looking at your computer screen, but not seeing.

Charlie was dead.


End file.
